Best in Show
by Colonel Mustard 8
Summary: Shawn, Gus, and their new pall Natasha the poodle go to a famous dog show to investigate the disappearance of a prize-winning show dog. With the dogs disappearing fast, will Shawn find the dog-napper? Or will Natasha be next?


I'm baaack! Sorry about posting _another_ story on here even though I've got plenty of others to finish. But it was either this, or sit in my room, pondering what's going to happen in The Accident with Jules and the axe (that chapter is almost finished, by the way).

I think everyone, whether they know it or not, is either a dog person or a cat person (there's probably a small group of bird people somewhere). I'm a dog person, so I decided that Shawn and Gus are, too. Jules is obviously a cat person, and I think I'll make Lassie afraid of dogs. Especially poodles. Dog people unite!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Psych or any of its characters. I own this plotline and any characters I make up. I don't own the dollar store.

* * *

"Shawn!" Gus bellowed, stomping down the hall of his apartment. He was wearing only a blue pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. Just as he expected, Gus found Shawn sitting on his couch, drinking some beer from his refrigerator and watching his TV. "Shawn!"

"Morning, Gus!" Shawn greeted happily. "Dude, your taste in beer _sucks_! Where did you get this crap, the Dollar Store?"

"Shawn, why the hell is there pee in my bed?" Gus asked angrily. Shawn sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay, every single time you've found pee in your bed you've blamed it on me."

"That's because I know you're behind it." Shawn scoffed.

"How do you know _you_ didn't wet your bed?" Gus laughed as Shawn took a long sip of his beer.

"I've _never_ wet the bed. Not even when I was little." Gus put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. Then he remembered he was still mad at Shawn. "Anyway, I wake up, find pee in my bed, and just _happen_ to find you sitting in here on my couch? I don't think so."

Shawn paused from drinking his beer and turned to face Gus. "Are you sure it's pee?"

"Shawn!"

"Fine!" Shawn said, throwing his hands up in the air. "You caught me!"

Gus' face turned a shade of light green. "Oh God, Shawn, you didn't…"

"No!" Shawn said quickly. "_I_ didn't! Ew, what kind of person do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Gus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_I _didn't do it," Shawn said again. A huge grin appeared on his face as he got up off the couch and walked over to Gus's bathroom. When Shawn disappeared inside the dark bathroom, Gus heard a strange whimper, and Shawn whispering, "It's okay…"

Shawn emerged from the bathroom holding a small fluffy, white dog. It appeared to be some kind of poodle and it barked and wagged its tail happily when it saw Gus. "Her name's Natasha."

"Shawn!" Gus yelled, causing the dog to burry its head in Shawn's chest and whimper. "I can't believe it! You let an animal into my house and let it relieve itself in my bed! Again!"

"Hey, it wasn't little Boy-cat's fault you have no litter box in here!" Shawn argued. "And technically, the mule used your couch, not your bed. And Natasha here really, really had to go!"

Gus sighed and scratched his head, looking at the dog's eyes. The dog was now curiously observing Gus, as if waiting for him to do something interesting. After calming down a bit, Gus spoke again. "Why in the world did you adopt a dog?"

"She has a name…"

"Fine," Gus said. "Why in the world did you adopt _Natasha?_... You know that's a male dog, right?"

"What?" Shawn asked. "Don't be absurd." Shawn lifted the dog over his head to check its gender. His eyes widened. "Oh. He is a boy. Oh well, can't change his name now. That would only confuse him." Gus glared daggers at Shawn, reminding Shawn that he still had explaining to do. "Right…have you ever heard of the Westerman Dog Show?"

"Who hasn't?" Gus said. "I've been following the Westerman Show for years!" Shawn looked down at Natasha, sighing. "What?" Gus asked.

"You're obsessed with _dog shows_ now? Really? I mean, when you told me you were obsessed with planetariums I was fine with it. When it was Mesopotamian architecture, I thought it was a little weird, but I learned to live with it. Now it's _dog shows?_"

"Get to the point, Shawn," Gus said with a frown.

"Oh yeah," Shawn said, looking at Natasha again. "Well, one of the dogs went missing."

"You stole a show dog?!"

"No!" Shawn said. "Jeez, let me finish a sentence! One of the dogs went missing so the Chief hired us and Jules to investigate!"

"And you're going to enter Natasha…" Gus finished. Shawn nodded, his huge grin returning.

"Gus, don't pretend you don't love dogs." Shawn held Natasha to Gus's face. Gus tried and failed to keep a straight face as Natasha licked Gus's nose with his tiny pink tongue.

"Well, the show _is_ taking place in Santa Barbara."

"At the Kennedy Stadium, which is within walking distance of your apartment building! Dude, it's a sign! We have to do this!"

Gus paused, smiling slightly as he looked at Natasha's face. "Fine," Gus said. "Like you said, the Stadium is so close. And I _do_ love dog shows."

"That's the spirit!" Shawn exclaimed, setting Natasha down on the ground and attaching a green leash to his collar.

"And it's a good thing you said yes. Jules is already waiting outside," Shawn added.

"Oh, outside the apartment building?"

"Outside the door."

As if on cue, the door opened and Juliet stepped inside the apartment. "Shawn, did he say yes yet? We're expected in twenty minutes and I want to get going… Oh, hey Gus. Nice underwear."

"Shawn!"

* * *

Oooh! Jules saw Gus in his undies! Snicker...

So yeah, sorry for kind of dissapearing for a while. I've been busy. Plus, someone I know told me to make a Gaia account. I didn't think I'd like it, but now I do. And of course there's school and whatnot...

Anyway, please review!


End file.
